Steelix (Power Rangers Time Force)
Steelix appeared in 2001 TV show called Power Rangers Time Force. Steelix is the steel themed mutant, who was once first partner of Jen in Time Force organization, but later he betrayed her and joined Ransik. He is the main antagonist of the episode "Time Force Traitor". Steelix, like all other mutants, was created in the result of the chemical accident. He was extremely intelligent and, because of his talents, he was hired by Time Force organization. He became Jen's first partner in Time Force. After some time, he betrayed Time Force and started to sell the secret information of the rangers to Ransik. When Jen found out, she and other soldiers arrested Steelix and freezed him in the Cryo-Prison. But he promised to get revenge on Jen. In the twenty-sixth episode Ransik released Steelix and ordered Steelix to destroy the rangers. First Steelix watched the rangers and then he attacked Jen at night. He revealed himself to Jen and stole her morpher. Then he tricked Jen and made her go to the old factory. Steelix easily defeated Jen and used a speacial gas against her. When the other rangers came, Steelix ran to the city. Trip, Katie and Lucas went to fight Steelix and Wes left with Jen. Hypnotized by gas of Steelix, Jen attacked Wes. Wes finally freed Jen from the effect of Steelix's gas. In the city, Steelix easily defeated the rangers with his laser gun and was ready to destroy them. Then Wes and Jen joined the battle. Steelix was ready to fight all rangers, but Eric arrived and Steelix summoned cyclobotes. While other rangers fought cyclobotes, Jen fought singly with Steelix. The Pink ranger finally defeated the traitor, by using all her power. Steelix was nearly defeated, but he removed chain of his DNA and enlarged himself. In the giant battle, Steelix fought with Shadow Force Megazord and Quantasaurus Rex. The villain nearly won, but the rangers combined their attacks and finally freezed traitor with Time Target attack. Mutant Seal Patch Location: Left Arm. Steelix personality is much more different and mysterious than other personality of mutants, that rangers battled. Steelix is much more devious, manipulative and calculating. At first it was thought that Steelix is loyal and just, because he worked with Jen. But then he became more villainous and unpredictable. He is deceitful and traitorous. He is also egoistical and greedy. As he betrayed rangers and joined Ransik. Steelix despises and hates rangers. He is extremely vindictive and wants to get revenge on Jen. Despite his intellect, he is also extremely arrogant and confident and underestimates Jen and rangers and he was finally frozen for his actions. Powers and Abilities * Enlarging: Steelix can enlarge himself, using his Seal Patch, as all other mutants. * Big physical strength: Steelix has big physical strength, enough to fight all rangers. Arsenals * Laser gun: Steelix use in the battle a powerful laser gun, which can shoot with powerful energy beams. See Also * Stalker Detective Abel Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by J.W. Myers Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Power Rangers Universe